Metal Gear Solid 3: The Patriots
by Nave-ZeroCX
Summary: Chapters 6 and 7 done! No one has read or at least reviewed 6 yet, ah well...-Snake and a new ally must destroy yet another Metal Gear however, that is not where things end. Lies, Deciet, Mystery, Confusion, all are things that surround Snake.
1. Intro/Dawn

Intro/Epilogue:  
  
"What the hell?!" "Its true, the data from GW says they have been dead for over 100 years! There is the possibility that the information was edited within Arsenal but..." "If so, then who are we after?!" "Well I can't be sure, is the tracking device I gave you working?" "Yeah Otacon, it seems active. Liquid is somewhere in the Atlantic, he is heading south..." Snake and Otacon left Federal Hall, which now lay, in ruins due to Arsenal Gear. Solidus Snake had drowned in a pool of his own blood under hoards of reporters, photographers, and New York Police. Raiden and Rose had disappeared among the many citizens headed to work that early mourning. "We need to lay low Snake, got any ideas?" asked Otacon "Yeah, I have a friend who should help us...."  
  
"I never believed the media's accusations of you being a terrorist. So it was all planned to set up 'the hero of Shadow Moses' huh?" "That's right.... all a plan set up by the Patriots, have you heard of them? The Twelve Wiseman's Committee? The La-Lu-Le-Li-Lo?" Snake asked the master hacker "Of course, I have known about them for sometime now. I first hacked into their early files ten years ago, before they initiated their Y2K Bug plan." Snake was shocked that his new ally had known of something so secret long before anyone else. EinMk.11 was a legendary hacker and weapons collector that Snake had met sometime after the Shadow Moses incident. Ein used his codename in order to hide his identity from everyone, even those he could trust. He walked to the fridge and grabbed three beers. "I don't drink...." said Otacon "Great, more for me." replied Snake while lighting a cigarette. While Ein went to his computer to research, Snake sat at Ein's futon and turned on his 72-inch television.  
  
He watched the breaking news about the recent "Big Shell" incident. A news reporter began: "The Big Shell, an oil clean-up facility has mysteriously been destroyed by a strange break in the foundation. In other news, President Johnson was found in his Long Island vacation home, dead from a heart attack-" "Damn cover-ups, the President's body is the harbor with the Big Shell!" said Snake furiously The news report continued: "George Sears, the ex-president who disappeared suddenly after resigning, has been found dead today outside of Federal Hall. His body was shredded by cuts from a high frequency blade. No info is known about his death or about the large military weapon that crashed into Federal Hall this mourning. It is believed that multiple Russian Terrorists wearing Tengu body armor piloted it. They were armed with katanas and many kinds of fire arms-" Snake turned off the television surprised. "I wonder why the Patriots revealed this much to the public?!" Before Snake could finish his sentence, the doors to Ein's apartment exploded and men in black suits began to shoot up the entire place. "Damn I just moved in, the owner is gonna be pissed. Watch the TV! Hey, my couch!!!" screamed Ein as a Richet bullet flew into his computer screen. "Arrrr...could it get any worse???" said the hacker as his CPU started to fall apart. "Everyone down!" Snake pulled out his FA-MAS, dove behind the futon, and quickly took out 5 intruders without missing once. About 5 more super soldiers headed up the staircase leading to Ein's apartment. "Take my stealth suit Ein, I owe you...." Snake had almost finished off the first unit. "No one fucks with me, I'm not leaving until I kill everyone of those last bastards!" A rare smile appeared on Snake's face as Ein entered his weapons room. He grabbed his sawed off shotgun from his illegally purchased weapons collection. Three blood-drenched bodies flew into a wall and then crashed through the floor into the old lady's apartment below. "Otacon what are you waiting for?! Go get the KA-60 Kasatka now!" "I'm on it Snake." Otacon ran toward the stairs as a bullet grazed his shoulder. Then Hal Emmerich activated Snake's stealth suit and quickly left the Manhattan apartment towards the close Heliport where he saved the hostages hours ago. After Ein took out an entire attack team not much was left of the unit. The men in black suits had proved to be nothin but a nuisance...Ein next returned to his weapons gallery to stock up. The master hacker had a love for guns almost as strong as his love for women and his computer. He packed his equipment case with his sawed off shotgun (which was now stained in blood), his Sniper Rifle (which he customized himself), an M16, and his favorite, the ancient Katana. Snake still had his M4, FA-MAS, RBG6, 9 millimeter Beretta, and a large amount of Stinger missiles. Solid Snake and EinMk.11 climbed the massive staircase leading to the roof. The Kasatka chopper lowered and the two jumped in. Ein looked out the window as he rocked back and forth due to Otacon's bad piloting skills. "Damn Snake, what the hell!? Why did the whole apartment building just collapse?!" "Well, I had to destroy any evidence of our presence which required me to.... destroy your apartment. Hey don't worry Ein, your neighbors surely evacuated upon the our attack and-" Snake's sarcasm was interrupted by loud angry screams. "AHHHH!!!!! Who cares about my neighbors, my beautiful home is destroyed! I just stocked my fridge with that lifetime supply of Shrimp I won!" As the three flew above the streets of New York, a mysterious man with a patch over his eye watched from an alleyway below. "And so it has begun...my equal...."  
  
Chapter One: Dawn  
  
(Note: Begins 6 months after The Big Shell)  
  
"So is it complete?" "Yes, the exoskeleton is indestructible and the AI is fully operational." "Good, our work is finally done. Though, why were we moved from the new Metal Gear Project to this shity job, 'project eclipse'. It is a waste of my time with such little pay." "I agree, developers with our talent should work on more worthy studies. Why would he want us to rebuild a model of Gray Fox???" "When we returned Gray Fox from the grave before Shadow Moses, it was known no one could ever match his ability, even we cant create a Frank Jaeger from scratch...."  
  
The two arms-tech developers continued to discuss their previous works. They recollected in their recent past when they brought back Frank Jaeger, the only member of FOX-HOUND to receive the Rank: Gray Fox, from the dead. Of course Gray Fox then escaped and greatly effected events during Shadow Moses. The Patriots had planned for Gray Fox to arrive at the Islands off the coast of Alaska in order to test Solid Snake those many years ago. Since then the Patriots realized the two scientists were worthless and made them work on unimportant research. Upon learning this, they wanted revenge on the Patriots and assisted the New FOX-HOUND.  
  
"So how is your Hentai collection coming?" "I haven't added much to my original collection...but I did get one new addition." The two pervert scientists both stared at the art before them as a mysterious figure approached. "What the?! Its operational!" said one developer, while the other ignored everything he said, looking at the manga. "It wont respond! No stop!" The figure was invisible to the human eye all that could be seen was the Katana it grasped in its right hand. Swiftly with beautiful agility it appeared behind the developer and pierced through his chest with the blade. Blood sprayed on the wall as the body sank to the floor. By the time the other man realized what had just happened, his neck had been slit wide open... The technical masterminds had been killed by their own creation. It walked from the Assembly room of the complex to the computer room. There it killed a mass amount of soldiers as well as other computer analysts. The first level of Complex One of the Abandoned Military Facility was in ruins as the android wreaked havoc on everyone and everything. Large pools of blood filled vast areas as bodies sank beneath them.  
  
The creation was an android assassin to be added as the last member of the New FOX-HOUND. It was modeled after the Cyborg Ninja, Gray Fox. It was a little above six feet tall. The outer frame of the android's exoskeleton was muscular but small. It carried a katana that was usually hidden inside its sheath. Like Gray Fox, it used a stealth camouflage suit. (Note: For further description look at a pic of Gray Fox, they are pretty similar) The Cyborg Shinobi was created to be a more skilled warrior then Gray Fox once was but it had its flaws... Soon, after scanning around the area, it sensed the presence of another and quickly disappeared into the shadows...  
  
"So how have things been going at Philanthropy while I have been gone?" "Everything is getting better Snake, most people have forgotten about our 'acts of terrorism'. Mei Ling is here as an analyst for the mission, hey I finally got those proverbs right, wanna hear some?" "Ill pass...." said Snake through the codec as he and EinMk.11 had arrived at the military base in the Florida Keys. It seemed like an unusual place to house the latest type of Metal Gear, one of the last existing in the world... Snake and Ein decided to split up and both search through the facility alone. Snake would head through complex One. Ein would start at complex Five and make his way to the Core. There he would rendezvous with Snake after they had gotten the info they needed. Snake reached the entrance to Level 1 of the complex after easily breaking the neck of an enemy sentry. "Everything is fine here Otacon, besides the blood on the walls and the bodies on the floor...." Snake calmly walked down the hall to the Computer Room. "Snake.... I just learned something your not going to like..." "Yeah, what is it?" "Well I have been decoding a lot of hidden information from the GW disk and I just finished. There is more about the Patriots on the disk then I thought...It says their leader is...Big Boss!"  
  
Chapter 1: Dawn Section 2  
  
"That's not possible! I killed him during Outer Heaven all of those years ago!" "I know Snake but there is a-" "I killed him face to face, there is no way-" "Snake there is more... The disk also describes the elements of the S3 plan (Solid Snake Simulation), the new FOX-HOUND, and some strange organization called 'Knights of the council'." "Otacon, what the hell is going on?!" "Well, this knights thing is supposedly a group of the best soldiers and warriors in the world. They are mostly mercenaries who have been hired as lackeys for the Patriots. The data doesn't name them but it describes a gunslinger, a master with knives, a samurai, and an invincible soldier among a few others.... As for the new FOXHOUND, they are a group of rebels without a leader. Though Snake we don't know how much of this information is valid considering it took me 6 months to entirely decode the disk's hidden data." "What about the new Metal Gear that has been rumored to be being created here?!" Snake's voice showed his anger as he yelled through the codec "The prototype is rumored to be called Metal Gear Eagle, patriotic huh? We can't be sure how much the Patriots are involved but its surely being developed by the Air Force on this military base. Its design is like a mobile suit, it is equipped with ballistic missiles and nuclear warheads. Also it carries a large rail gun and a photon laser. This thing is gigantic, I'm not even sure a Stinger would affect it much... Not only that but it is designed to fly! I think it uses hydrogen propulsion but even I'm not sure how it can take flight. Hey Snake hold on- oh yeah Mei Ling said it should be deep underground in the core complex. She checked the online maps for the facility. Unfortunately there are no virtual maps to direct you...." "No problem, I never really needed them...." "Ok Snake, ill contact you later on the codec if I get any new info. Later..." With that Snake turned down the dark hallway into the blood stained computer room. Hazardous gas was shooting out of ruptured pipes and bodies layed over destroyed computers. "Damn there was some sort of conflict not too long ago." Snake pulled out his 9 millimeter berretta and cautiously walked toward the door leading to the assembly room but then froze as a m4 was pointed right to the back of his head. "What the, Air Force, I thought this was abandoned..." said Snake under his breath. "Freeze bastard, yyou'renot getting away with this! Drop your gun and don't move!" 


	2. Fruit Loops...

Chapter 2: Fruit Loops  
  
A mysterious man wielding a katana walked through the entrance of Level one of Complex 5. EinMk.II silently crept down the hallway leading to the weapons production facility of the Air Force base. Two sleeping guards blocked the doorway so Ein decided to quickly dispose of them. "What the? The Air Force?! Damn Otacon, he said this place was abandoned besides the possibility of some small terrorist group...weak fool. I wonder could the Air Force be involved????" The hacker lowered his katana from their throats and stepped away. Unlike Snake and Otacon, Ein's blood was not filled with nanomachines so he was unable to contact them by codec. Ein had been briefed by Snake upon arrival but now he was unaware of the new info leaked by Arsenal's disk. He then hit crucial pressure points on the two guards and carefully slumped their bodies onto the cold floor. Once inside Ein noticed a soldier entering the weapons factory from the kitchen and dormitory area of Complex 5. The sentry was preoccupied with the bowl of cereal he carried in one hand and the silver cage in his left. "Awwww...its soooo soggy!" said the hungry soldier. "Squawk! Toucan is da man, Toucan is da man!" Inside the silver cage perched a large Toucan that could um talk.... "Quiet birdie, we shouldn't awake the other guys, there still sleeping! I wouldn't want them to rough me up again...." The toucan replied by flapping its wings crazily like it had a bad case of turrets syndrome. "Hey Squawk! Intruder on the left! Intruder on the left!" "Oh shit!" said Ein as he dove behind a corner to hide himself. "Shut up silly bird thingy! No one is here!" said the guard as he took a seat and began to eat his fruit loops. "Why *munch munch* am I forced *munch munch* to baby-sit *munch munch* the colonel's bird *munch munch*?!" "Idiotic fool...." chuckled Ein. He quickly looked through the scope of his silenced Sniper Rifle and aimed at the enemy's forehead. As he pulled the trigger the hacker thought of recent past events. After his apartment had been blown up 6 months ago by the legendary Solid Snake, he joined Philanthropy. Soon Snake and Ein had become great allies and had arrived at this island off the keys, in order to rid the world of another Metal Gear model. The bullet fired began to glow as it rushed toward the soldier's skull.  
  
"Ooops....I dropped my spoon." As the distracted sentry bent over to pick up his spoon the bullet missed and bounced off the birdcage and into a glass window. "Huh? What was that?! Ill check later, too hungry...." "Pure luck, I never miss!" said Ein shocked that the soldier somehow dodged the bullet due to his own stupidity. "Try again! Hurry up and kill this stupid bastard! Squawk!" The master hacker shot once again but this time the guard raised his cereal bowl.... "Cool! Such fine China! Look birdie-" the soldier was interrupted as the bowl cracked apart as the bullet flew through it. "Awwwww man, now the guys are gonna think I wet myself again! Something's not right... Ill check later, I need dry pants!" Ein looked shocked as he watched the dim-witted guard. "I'm wasting too much time, screw stealth...." Ein pulled out his M16, shot up the entire place and killed the soldier in the process.  
  
"Must.... keep.... it.... mellow" said Ein out of breath. Next Ein dragged the man's body and put it in an empty room to prevent his comrades from discovering it. As he walked over to armory room, the toucan somehow opened up its cage and flew out. "Squawk, man down! Red alert squawk!" "Now to take care of another nuisance..." Ein then thought to himself that it wasn't right to kill the defenseless bird even if it could become a major priority... "Brink it on! Squawk!" shrieked the toucan as its eyes began to twitch. The toucan's wings looked like a rainbow as it hovered in the air. It was very fat and about 2 times the size of the normal species.... Its beak had been sharpened due to incessant eating of the Planters nuts that lay spilled in its cage. "AHHHHH DIE! Squawk!" The bird began pecking Ein's forehead repeatedly "Stop it you damn whatever the hell you are!" Ein unsheathed his katana and prepared to strike but couldn't since the toucan had dug its claws deep into Ein's scalp.... "YOU BASTARD!!!" Ein ripped the bird off of his scalp and began to choke it angrily. "I wasn't going to kill you but now I regret that choice. I still won't kill you but you will pay!" Ein slit its wings to prevent it from flying. Next he threw it on the cold concrete floor with extreme force and began to stomp on it continuously. "Cruelty to animals...squawk..." "I'm losing my temper...I gotta keep it mellow...this just isn't my day..."  
  
(No toucans were hurt before or during the writing of this chapter.) (excuse the strangeness of the chapter.) 


	3. Test

Chapter 3: Test  
  
"Shit..." Snake lowered to the ground, dropped his berretta, and put his hands on the back of his head. The soldiers crept closer with their weapons all pointed at Snake's head. "Stand down, return to your posts...we will handle this." Quickly the Air Force attack squad dispersed in response to what the leader had just announced. Snake still didn't know what was going on as he slowly turned around. With his hands still high he saw a man shrouded in some kind or armor. It was indescribable but was similar to the one he had seen Solidus Snake wear 6 months ago. The suit had wings and jet boosters to give the owner the ability to fly. Above the jets were homing rockets that targeted DNA signatures. Long tentacles flowed from the head and were electrified. The armor was used for stealth, which easily could be seen by its sleek and aerodynamic design. The man also carried a small rail gun that easily concealed within the suit. Beside him was a beautiful girl. She was about 5'6" and had a voluptuous figure. In her hands she grasped a PSG-1 and a Socom pistol was hidden in its holster. She was a master assassin known as 'The Legend' because of her perfect aim. "Legend, go to Complex 5 and take care of that intruder.... Ill take care of this nuisance..." said the armored warrior. Before Snake could contemplate what had just happened, he felt a sharp blow to his skull enforced by the armored man.  
  
Seagulls flew overhead as the sun shined brightly. He looked up dazed at the cloudless sky. It was a beautiful day that Snake wished he could spend elsewhere. When he actually regained the ability to think he realized he was outside on the 1-2 connecting bride of the Air Force base. He observed his surroundings and saw the bridge was just above the crashing waves of the Atlantic Ocean. Next he saw how each complex of the facility was on its own island and the bridges connected them over water. Finally, once his body's numbing pain disappeared he noticed he was slumped over near the exit of Complex One. He jumped to his feet and reached for his gun, which was nonexistent. "Did you sleep well Snake?" said a scratchy voice. It seemed familiar to Solid Snake because he had listened to it just earlier. "Like you I have no name.... I guess you could call me anything like 'Flaming Bag of Seminal Waste' or 'Fabiano Amoron' for instance. Though that would not be to my liking... I recommend Onai...." Snake looked at Onai's armored suit and saw the classic FOXHOUND logo. "So are you the leader of the new FOX-HOUND um Onai?!" "No, but I'm sure that the leader of our little organization wants to see you again...." "Again huh?" said Snake curiously under his breath "Well my friend, Solid Snake, I had heard you were deadly but not that ruthless. I thought your infiltration mission was for stealth not for your sick entertainment...." "What the hell are you talking about?!" Snake screamed "Did you lose your short term memory after I bashed you with my rail gun? The massacre inside Complex One was not your doing Snake?!" "No, I had nothing to do with the deaths of the Air Force soldiers and computer analysts!" "I don't trust you Snake.... you lying bastard!" Onai was furious even though he could care less about the Air Force. "We know that you and EinMk.II were the only ones that infiltrated this base and I doubt one of our own caused those deaths...maybe that android shinobi...." "No before we get this little game started Ill explain."Onai began "Our leader had connections with the Air Force among other military groups after becoming president.... just another pawn for the Patriots. Within the past 6 months he began to reorganize FOXHOUND in order to get control of the new Metal Gear Prototype. First he targeted Rex by using Liquid, Ray and Arsenal with the help of Ocelot and Dead Cell, now he has Eagle. Only this time a Metal Gear Model is being constructed by FOXHOUND instead of being stolen. The true Snake's plan is genius! After making an alliance with his military buddies the two groups, The New FOX- HOUND and The Air Force, began production on the first flight ready Metal Gear, Metal Gear Eagle. Under the Patriots noses too! We used there own design plans, haha brilliant..." "What?! President Sears, I mean Solidus Snake is dead! It is impossible for what you say to be true!" "Believe what you want.... you are just a lesser form of Solidus..... I shall continue. Very soon the Knights of The Council will arrive to stop us from finishing production on Eagle but Revolver Ocelot an the rest are nothing compared to FOX-HOUND...." "What?! Then Ocelot is a knight of the Patriots?!" Snake had become very confused. "Yes him, Vamp, and a few others. Big Boss is thought to be the leader of the Council... There shall be a large war here today and you and Ein have just become an annoying set of variables interfering in our work. Well that's enough of a discussion so now we shall fight. As you know you are without your weapons so here is a pack of Stinger missiles." Onai threw a case of the missiles and the Stinger launcher across the bridge to Snake. "I will test out my new invincible armor against the legendary Solid Snake! If you somehow defeat me you can continue to Complex Two, if not you shall be breakfast for the Sharks below us...." Onai's jets blazed and he took of flying. "Lets see if you live up to your name Snake!" said Onai as homing rockets soared toward Solid Snake from high above.  
  
"Damn, they are following me because of my DNA pattern what the hell?!" "Snake, good luck dodging these, this suit is cutting edge technology!" 5 more rockets flew through the air. Snake waited till just before they reached him and dove forward to the center of the bridge. The missiles crashed into exit way of Complex One separating it from the bridge. "This bridge isn't that stable Snake, watch your step...MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Insanely, Onai fired another few sets of rockets as he laughed like a maniac. "What a crazy bastard...." thought Snake to himself. He quickly grabbed the Stinger and aimed through the scope. First he took out the small incoming rockets with the large Stinger missile. Next Snake shot another Stinger that easily took out Onai's left wing. "Normally I would be dead right now but.... this suit has regenerative abilities..." "Am I dreaming, this is too unreal!" Snake then needed to plot a way to disable that suit. Suddenly he remembered the Chaff grenades he saw at the end of the bridge. Those would cause the suit to malfunction. Onai hovered in the air as the destroyed wing's nanomachines slowly rebuilt the damaged areas. He didn't notice that Snake was on the other side of the bridge, kneeling behind a ledge, with a CHAFF grenade in one hand and the Stinger in the other. "Stupid Fool...." Snake threw the grenade onto the bridge floor, which suddenly exploded. He then aimed through the scope at Onai above. His last Stinger missile soared and blasted right through Onai's chest. "AHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Onai's suit burst into flames when he was electrocuted as circuits fried. He then nose dived straight into the warm ocean and sunk beneath the waves. Under the water another explosion erupted and Snake was almost certain he had finished off the armored warrior for good... 


	4. Appearance

Chapter 4: Appearance  
  
"Uhhhhh.... need food.... real food.... not freeze dried rations..." said Ein as his stomach started to groan. After calming down from his encounter with the idiotic soldier and his feathered friend, Ein had entered the kitchen area of the base. He quickly searched the large refrigerators stocked with food for the Air Force men. "Covered in mold, smells bad, alive, that's not good, wait eureka! Tis the food of the world, SHRIMP, MUHAHAHAHAHA!" Ein looked around past the fridges and saw a large platter of everything shrimp just lying in the center of a buffet table. "Too...hard...to....resist...must...be...a...trap...beware...Ein...beware... " rang through the hackers mind. He dashed madly and began gobbling down everything he could get his hands on. There was plain shrimp, shrimp cocktail, coconut shrimp, broiled shrimp, shrimp cabob, barbecued shrimp, lemon shrimp, shrimp fried rice, sautéed shrimp, boiled shrimp, shrimp soup, cooked shrimp, raw shrimp, among various others. Within a few minutes it was all gone and the buffet table was left in ruins. To his shock, EinMk.II had not been blown up, poisoned, or died in any other way due to eating the feast. He took a sip of some cream soda and walked down the corridor leading into the hangar.  
  
Fighter Jets, large missiles, and even Nuclear Warheads inhabited the Complex 4, large Air Force hangar. The entire area was cloaked in darkness and Ein was sure that these military 'toys' were very significant to their mission. "If only I could contact Snake.... -" Blood spewed against the wall next to the master hacker and he quickly checked to see where he had been shot. "What the? I sniper?!" Ein saw a deep bullet hole in his left shoulder. Upon processing the thoughts in his mind he dove behind a fighter jet. Out of his equipment case Ein pulled out his customized Sniper Rifle, which, had been used earlier. "Show yourself Sniper!" From the shadows appeared the figure on a large metal walkway, high above the hangar toward its ceiling. "A young woman?!" said Ein surprised "I am Legend, the most accurate shooter to ever walk on the face of the Earth. Also a master of martial arts and highly skilled with blades. The assassin of FOXHOUND... You, intruder, are my latest target." "What?! FOXHOUND here?! Now it all makes sense...they are-" Ein was interrupted. "You were not briefed upon arriving here, that's foolish... Hopefully you are better than your friend...."said Legend confidently.  
  
"Otacon, Imp in front of the entrance to Complex 2. I just encountered a member of the new FOX-HOUND..." "What was his name, I'll search his background." "His name was Onai, odd codename huh?" "I agree, I'll get back to you with that info...So what was the outcome?" "We are rid of him, he put up a good fight but-" "He was nothing you couldn't handle right?" "Uhhh yeah, he gave a lot of info about the new FOX-HOUND and about The Knights of the Council before I finished him off. He claimed Solidus is their leader and that the new FOX-HOUND was creating Metal Gear Eagle, not the Patriots." "Amazing, it all makes sense Snake, beside Solidus somehow being alive... It seems the real enemy may not be FOX-HOUND, we strangely may have to fight with them side by side..." As the conversation over the codec slowly ended a man watched from below, hovering over the crashing waves. "And so you shall pay Snake, you shall pay."  
  
"I'm afraid you have met your match...." Ein peered through the scope from behind the corner of the fighter jet's wing. It was so dark he could not see Legend or anything else. After wasting a few shots he realized his efforts were futile and didn't want to take the risk of hitting a warhead. "Lets take this battle somewhere else, this place is too dangerous...." "No worry, I won't miss...." Another bullet pierced through Ein's left shoulder, this time just beside the last shot. "Owww Damn, Ill have to devise another plan." Ein unsheathed his katana and recklessly charged into the darkness. Bullets flew toward him but he deflected them with the strength of his blade. Legend let go of her tight grasp around the PSG-1 and back flipped off of the metal walkway down to the concrete floor. "Counter this!" Legend drew her Socom pistol and at point blank range fired all 6 rounds. Sparks blazed as every single bullet raced in the opposite direction from the hacker's katana. One ended up grazing the side of the assassin's arm as she threw a kunai blade at Ein. However, none of the bullets hit any warheads or missiles. "How could he have dodged all of my attacks with that mere katana???" thought Legend to herself. EinMk.II then showed the true force of his ancient katana as it cut the kunai knife in half as it soared through the air. "Ha, it seems I haven't lost my touch!" said the master hacker proudly. The tip of his blade now pointed at the female ninja's throat. "Surrender?"  
  
Suddenly an invisible figure jumped from the metal walkway above. The Cyborg Shinobi had been watching the entire battle from afar while being unseen due to his stealth camouflage. Landing with perfect balance, the android slashed Ein's katana out of his hands. "Escape, now!" said the android assassin. Upon hearing this Legend threw a smoke bomb. "Sayonara..." and with that she disappeared. "An android Ninja! Are you Gray Fox?!" said EinMk.II while keeping his distance from the katana pointed at his face. "No I am not, just an advanced model of him to be precise...." "Good, you should be a skilled opponent then." "Yes, I have killed twenty today, perhaps you are the twenty-first. Hmmm no normal human could have defeated Legend, are you Solid Snake?" "I am Ein and who might you be?" "You can call me Deepthroat or what my creators called me, Nave- ZeroCustomX..." 


	5. Return

Chapter 5: Return  
  
"I'm glad Philanthropy showed up.... I was getting restless, the Air Force men were no match...." "So you killed your own allies huh? Emotionless android...." "No emotion...if only that was true...My AI is filled with complex emotion. Hate, Love, Fear, Suffering, Joy, and many more all possible. Considering my creation was recent, most have not been recorded in my data banks yet...The only two I realize are hate and love...Hate for those who brought me into this world...Hate for the scientists who designed me to be a tool, a weapon..." "More like a hate for human kind.... So are you FOX-HOUND or just another player in the game of chess?" "I am neutral, I have no side, and I fight without a cause. However, I am peace loving. I don't find joy in killing it is just what I was programmed to do..." "So your just a puppet then...if you are going to kill me do it now." said Ein looking at the katana pointed at his throat. "Well, it seems I have created an unfair situation for our battle." Nave lowered his Katana "Run away or fight your choice?" "Shit, I never run. I love a good fight!" As the words left Ein's mouth he saw the two bullet wounds in his left shoulder. Not only that but he was heavily fatigued from the last opponent. However, he understood his limits and was sure he could accomplish victory. NavE-ZeroCX scanned all of the possibilities for the outcome of the fight. Following that he compared statistics between him and his opponent and then unsheathed his katana. They both looked at each, then suddenly in a split second they had all ready charged at he other and clashed swords. The noise of swords striking echoed through out the hangar and sparks flew as the heat between blades caused extreme friction. The force of each other's strength caused them fly backward. Ein was out of breath and the cyborg shinobi was leaning against an F-16 wing. "Good" "Processing...Accepted" Once again Ein and Nave charged but this time struck each other. Now they were on opposite sides of the hangar, each was not sure of the outcome of their attack. Neither fell, and Nave was shocked his katana had not pierced through Ein's chest as his AI predicted....  
  
Snake walked into Complex Two, the communications center. It was similar to Complex One in many ways. For one it was loaded with computers, muliple phones, and other contacts with the outside world. However, it was different considering this area of the largest Complex was in mint condition. Though both Complex One and Two were concentrated with the dead bodies of Air Force soldiers. "What the hell?!" Snake picked up the body of a soldier and looked for wounds. Like the computer analysts and scientists in complex one their necks were slit open. However, it was not done by a long blade but a smaller more ridged knife. Also this particular soldier had a bite mark (two holes) on the left side of his neck. "No....it couldn't-" Snake was interrupted by the screaming of...well a familiar voice...."Please, please don't, I'm too young to die. I haven't even met my potential yet! I'll prove my loyalty...over in Shadow Moses and at the Big Shell I just had some bowel uhhh problems!" Snake slowly crept down the hall toward a dark figure standing in front of a bathroom stall. "FREEZE!" screamed Snake as he pointed his Stinger (since his other weapons were taken by Onai).  
  
) "Ahhh, nice to see you again Snake" said a low, ominous, Romanian accented voice. "Vamp!" Yes it was Vamp the bi-sexual Romanian Vampire with the misleading name, Raiden and Snake had met on The Big Shell. Vamp was still dressed in the same exact clothes he had been 6 months ago at the Big Shell. His long trench coat was stained in the blood of his latest victims. He licked some blood that had begun to drip from his fangs. "But I-" Snake was interrupted. "-Thought you had killed me at the Big Shell when I killed Emma.... yes...yes. As I said before, hell had no vacancies." said Vamp saying exactly what Snake had planned to. "I'm sure you know about the knights of the council and about Metal Gear Eagle and such so there is no need for an explanation. If I don't kill the legendary Snake now then I guess Ocelot or his friend Big Boss can handle him..." Big Boss rang through out Snake's mind, his father or well the source of his genetic data was Big Boss. It seemed impossible that his father was still alive after he had killed him in cold blood during outer heaven. "If you can defeat me once again Snake I'll let you in on a few secrets haha. I think Ocelot is in the core of this base with Big Boss on their way to Metal Gear Eagle underground. Anyway, no that I'm pumped from having my early dinner- (Vamp cut a number 14 into his chest to represent the number killed today.)- I will show you my full abilities...Lets take this to a larger turf." Vamp pointed to the huge observation deck outside of the communications room window. Within a few seconds Vamp acrobatically flipped left, right and out the sliding door to the deck. Snake followed.... Once arriving he noticed it was the perfect death trap. It was unstable and had no railings, he wasn't even sure if it was an observations deck...However, Snake had the advantage since Vamp did not have enough room to jump from railing and bar with extreme speed. Of course he could still dodge most bullets by predicting muscle movements and throw knives excellently. "Hear, to make this fair take your equipment case back. I found it when surveying Complex One, FOXHOUND had taken your weapons and rations. Maybe this way you will have a billionth of a chance of killing me. Snake saw the three bullet holes in Vamp's chest and the one in his head and laughed to himself fearfully. "Lets begin..." At that Vamp threw his trench coat over the deck and drew a knife. "Draw..." 


	6. Destiny

Chapter 6: Destiny  
  
The jagged knife pierced the skin as it flew past. Snake had not reacted in time to dodge the throwing blade. By the time he had raised his Beretta and pointed it at Vamp, the knife had sliced through the flesh under his eye. Blood dripped from the open cut and flowed down his cheek. Vamp was so fast this all happened in a matter of seconds... "Dodge this!" As the bullet burst out of the chamber Vamp threw another knife with pinpoint accuracy causing the bullet to change course. Snake quickly pulled the trigger once again but all that could be heard was an empty clicking sound. "Sorry Snake, it seems I lost most of the ammo for all your weapons. I'm pretty sure each of your weapons only consists of one bullet each.... now your Beretta is empty. However, I guess it does not matter considering you will never hit me anyway." Vamp's Romanian accent stood out as he spoke. Even though Vamp could see muscle movements and predict his opponent's next move, Snake's muscles were different. Of course since it would take multiple rounds to ever have the possibility of even grazing him, Snake had to devise a plan. He had to think quickly considering Vamp already drew another knife from his belt. Suddenly he remembered the Stinger missile launcher that Onai had given him for their battle. It had a least 24 rockets left which may give Snake the advantage. The reason Snake now had a chance was because the Stingers were homing missiles and no matter how fast Vamp was he couldn't avoid them.... Solid Snake dove to edge of the observations deck and grabbed the Stinger. He slid on the metal floor and almost fell over the edge. Snake quickly regained his balance in order to dodge another knife as it zoomed by. Upon aiming the through the Stinger's scope, Snake rapidly fired a barrage of rockets which followed Vamp as he jumped from wall to pillar and all areas surrounding the deck. His agility would not last forever so he soon stopped shortly to recover. Those few seconds to regain strength cost the vampire. Around 10 rockets exploded as they collided into Vamp. "AHHHHHH!!!!" Vamp screamed as he once again plunged to his doom. He fell extremely far, and then his body crashed against some sharp rocks, and well.... then a blood pool filled the ocean around where he had fallen. Snake doubted he had killed the vampire considering he had well... been shot in multiple places before, drowned under a deep water pool with no buoyancy, and had been cut and slashed several times. Snake packed up all his weapons and walked back into Complex 2. Johnny Sasaki (that troubled guy from MGS and MGS2), Vamp's next target, sat in the bathroom stall in shock. He had been plagued once again by bowel problems and Vamp had been still thirsty for blood before the recent fight. "Freez- God, pull up your damn pants!" screamed Snake as he held up Johnny Sasaki in the stall. "Please d-d-don't kill mah-mah-me," said Sasaki stuttering with fear. Snake quickly pointed his M9 tranquilizer gun and put the poor soldier to sleep. While blocking his view he quickly grabbed some ammo and a few rations and left that sector of Complex 2. Snake grasped his SOCOM tightly as he entered the data storage area.  
  
"How did I miss?!" said Nave shocked. His brilliant AI had processed very quickly the kind of strike that would have been needed to kill Ein. Ein had dodged it and did not have a scratch on him. "Continue?" said Ein in an aggressive stance. With sudden force EinMk.II shot by Nave and slashed into the Titanium chest plate of his exoskeleton. It shattered revealing multiple circuits and artificial organs. Was Nave malfunctioning? How could a mere human be defeating him? Thoughts raced through his mind and he processed many possibilities. Nothing in his data files could come up with any reason for why he was losing the battle. "Noooo.... this is not possible...." Nave muttered to himself in pain. Due to nerve cords built into the android shinobi's circuits and organs he could actually feel pain! "Ahh.... now my data banks have recognized pain for the first time...It seems this is my end.... farewell Ein..." Nave collapsed as his katana pierced the hangar floor. "He should have never underestimated me...." thought Ein. The master hacker sheathed his katana and calmly walked from the battleground. He now wondered about everything that had gone on that early mourning. The air force, Legend, and the strange android assassin. It was all a part of Ein's destiny...his meeting Snake.... going on this mission as his ally. Did a greater force stage it? He became perplexed by all of the current events going on around him. With caution, he and Snake came closer and closer to reaching their goal, Metal Gear Solid Eagle. Their objective all along had been to destroy the new prototype and obliterate anyone that stood in their way. Were they they the true terrorists? Could the Patriots have been the rightful organization with Philanthropy playing the role of the antagonist? What about FOXHOUND, are they allies or enemies? All of these things flowed through the mind of Ein. They were things he could not believe and normally wouldn't...something was going on.... Soon he snapped out of it and began to search the next room.  
  
Lying in the hangar was Nave-ZeroCustomX, the cyborg shinobi who had previously engaged in a heated battle. He ripped his katana from the cold concrete where he had been resting minutes ago. Nave waited until Ein had left and then got up. "I will avenge my defeat soon Ein...." 


	7. Knight

Chapter 7: Knight  
  
The heavy odor of alcohol burned Snake's nostrils as he entered the next facility of Complex 2. He was heading ever closer to the base's core. The large room was dark so he could not see who or what was inside. Though he knew it was an enormous center probably used as a bar and game room for the Air Force soldiers. Snake felt reassured about the current situation now that he had stolen ammunition and rations from Johnny Sasaki recently. The laser sight of Snake's SOCOM Pistol was the only thing illuminating the recreation center. Upon entering, an ominous feeling arose in Snake's mind as if he shouldn't be there. "Huh?" Suddenly Snake saw an endless amount of soldiers stand up. They had all been sitting at the bar tables drinking when he arrived. There were about 4 scores of Air Force soldiers fully armed. "An ambush?!" Before he could put two and two together the enemies cocked there assault rifles and fired thousands of rounds at Snake. One flew through his chest and the other through his right arm.  
  
"Fuck...Vamp led me into a trap...." "Vamp? How long ago was this?" asked Otacon. Snake had contacted Otacon on the codec as he bled profusely in a corner of the room. Bullets soared past him though he was safe for now. However, it didn't seem like the legendary Solid Snake would live. "When I entered the communications...center of...Complex Two...I found Vamp and many dead Air Force soldiers. It was Vamp, he killed them and then we faced off. I defeated him, though I know for sure he is not dead. I'm not sure.... of anything about this mission. Nothing makes sense, The Knights of the Patriots, this New FOXHOUND, even Metal Gear Eagle! It all seems too unreal. I mean why would Ocelot and Vamp be allies considering Ocelot was merely a spy for the Patriots, not a member of The Sons of Liberty 6 months ago?! How is it possible that my father Big Boss is still alive after I murdered him in cold blood all of those years ago during Outer Heaven?! Solidus as well, how can he be leading the New FOXHOUND?! What the hell is going on?!" When finishing his last sentence he coughed up a huge quantity of blood and he knew his time was almost up. "Snake don't die! You can't die! Snake!" "Mei Ling, its ok, it's great to talk to once again...it's been so long. I'll be fine...don't worry." Snake smiled peacefully. "Snake, its Otacon. Where were you shot? What happened?" "Hal, I was ambushed. I entered another area of Complex Two, a recreation room. It was filled with Air Force soldiers. I don't know...who is responsible, either The Knights of the Council or FOXHOUND. They are still firing as I speak...I was hit deep in my chest I think an organ was damaged.... also I was shot in the right arm... "Snake hold on! I'll figure out a way to contact Ein, maybe he can help. Snake, don't give up." And with that the codec turned off and Snake drew a CHAFF grenade. He knew it would not make any difference but it was the only weapon he was capable of using. Since the chaff grenade could only be used to fry electronic systems it would have no effect or cause any damage to they Air Force soldiers. Though it may be a good distraction for him to escape. Snake threw the grenade shortly after pulling off its pin with his teeth. It soared into the crowd but did not explode. After a few seconds the CHAFF still had not exploded. "A dud, a faulty grenade?!" said Snake shocked. He peeked from behind the wall and noticed that all of the soldiers had stopped shooting. Someone had commanded them to stop shooting! Suddenly all of the Air Force men jumped into formation and saluted. They formed a wide-open path for their leader to walk through. "Solidus?!" Snake had thought about it and realized something. Onai had told him FOXHOUND was being led by Solidus. Snake or George Sears who had control over the Air Force ranks. This was thanks to his past friendships when he was president. "So, Solidus lives...." Snake thought. A man in old-fashioned cowboy boots and old western styled clothes emerged. However, he also wore camouflage military issue fatigues. Veins rippled hardly through his forehead and his grayish blue eyes were cold. Long white hair that was in a ponytail flowed back and forth in the small breeze. Snake's view turned from the blood pool he was laying in to the figure that had walked ever so closer to him. "No it isn't, it isn't Solidus Snake! Your...Ocelot!" 


End file.
